Sailing Boat
Sailing Boat is the twenty-ninth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 241st episode overall. Synopsis Grandpa Pig is taking Peppa and George sailing, but they keep getting stuck in the mud! Plot The episode opens by introducing Peppa, George, and Grandpa Pig. The three are walking on a boat deck, while the narrator explains that Grandpa Pig is taking the two children sailing. They are then greeted by Mr. Stallion and Mrs. Corgi, who are members of a sailing club as the narrator explains. Grandpa Pig then tells them that he is going out for a sail, while Mrs. Corgi says that it is a bit early to do that, and Mr. Stallion saying that he cannot do that now. Grandpa Pig then gives them advice as he then walks off. Peppa then tells Grandpa Pig about the thing his friends mentioned from earlier, but Grandpa Pig replies that he got confused. Grandpa Pig then hops on in a boat, which is revealed to be stuck under the mud along with other boats. Peppa then says that there is no water, with Grandpa Pig replying about the tide being out. After Peppa says that they can't go sailing, Grandpa Pig says that the water will come back up soon, and the boat will rise up due to that. The water then comes back up as it lifts Grandpa's boat out of the mud as the narrator explains, while Grandpa then goes out sailing with them. On the ride, Peppa says that she loves sailing. Mr. Stallion and Mrs. Corgi then come out on boats past them, with Mrs. Corgi replying if Grandpa Pig is OK there, until Mr. Stallion replies if he needed any advice or help. Grandpa then replies that he is fine there, until Peppa replies that they are going quicker than them, and Grandpa Pig says about something with sailing. Peppa sings a song about the boat. Later on, everyone sings more of Peppa's song and think it is theirs. Mr. Stallion comes by again and asks out to Grandpa Pig to not miss the tide, with Mrs. Corgi replying about being stuck in the mud if they leave it too late. Grandpa Pig then says to Peppa and George that he doesn't listen to them and knows more about the tides than they ever will. Everyone sings their boat song again from earlier, but gets interrupted with a smash as Peppa stops. The three have noticed to be stuck in mud, while Peppa explains. Grandpa Pig replies yes, but only until the tide changes and the water lifting them up again. After Peppa replies, Grandpa tells her that the tide will come back tomorrow morning, and they have to spend the night on the boat due to this. Peppa calls it a sleepover, which gets her and George excited, while Grandpa rings Granny Pig. He then tells her that they've decided to spend the night out on the boat, with Granny Pig replying that she means they got the tides wrong, but the call gets interrupted by Peppa, who says to Granny that they are stuck in the mud. Grandpa Pig then tells Granny that he calls it an adventure and will see her tomorrow morning. Peppa then tells Grandpa Pig where they will sleep, and Grandpa finds a stairwell to lead them to their rooms underneath, while Grandpa sleeps out in the deck under the stars. They say night to themselves, and go off to sleep as the narrator explains. The next morning, Peppa wakes up and tells George that they are moving up and down again. They go up to Grandpa, who says that the water is back, and sails home as Grandpa explains. Everyone sings their boat song again from earlier, while Granny Pig comes to meet Peppa and George. She then asks them if they had a nice time, and they say yes, and explains the things, like getting stuck in the mud and a sleepover. As everyone laugh and fall down, the narrator says that Peppa and everyone love sailing. During the credits, everyone sings their boat song. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Grandpa Pig Supporting Characters *Granny Pig *Mr. Stallion (debut) *Mrs. Corgi (debut) Trivia *This marks the appearance #1 of Mr.Stallion and Mrs.Corgi. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5